


We're The Kings and the Queens of the New Broken Dreams

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brojen coffee shop AU as requested by the-winged-wolf-bran-stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Kings and the Queens of the New Broken Dreams

“Okay, Brandon, we have a situation.” Jojen came and dropped himself down into the seat where Bran was enjoying his peppermint hot chocolate. He smiled slightly at the sight of Jojen in uniform. He hadn’t known Jojen Reed very long, just since Bran’s older sister Arya had started working with Jojen at the West Rose Coffee Café. Bran had already decided that he thought Jojen was a pretty cool dude, even if he was a year and two grades older. He came across as quiet and possibly even pretentious, but Bran quickly learned that he wasn’t at all. He was shy, certainly, and smarter than half the adults that Bran knew. And, although he’d never admit it, but he liked the way Jojen called him ‘Brandon’.

“What’s the shitch?” Bran asked with a smirk, pushing his cup across the table. Jojen smiled at him and took a sip.

“Your bloody sister is driving me insane.” Jojen replied, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Bran raise his brow, surprised. Jojen and Arya had seemed to get along extremely well, becoming very close friends very quickly. Maybe it was because they were in the same grade, or maybe just because they’re personalities were so different that they never ran out of things to talk about. Whatever it was, Arya had become fiercely protective of Jojen Reed in the past couple weeks and Bran could understand why. Jojen gave this ring of innocence at times and seemed to be a surprisingly genuine person.

“What is she doing? I thought you said she was getting the hand of things quickly?” Bran asked, pulling his cup back towards him. Jojen nodded thoughtfully, eyes narrowing.

“She is doing quite well, most of the time.” Jojen agreed. “Except, it seems, when my sister is here.”

Bran blinked, not quite sure where Jojen was going with this. Meera Reed was a well-known face in West Rose, constantly doing something to get into trouble. Bran remembered Ned and Catelyn warning Bran, Arya and Sansa when they were younger to stay away from Meera, despite her being the daughter of one of Ned’s closest high school friends. (It seemed the Ned’s old friends didn’t do very well at raising first born children, as Robert’s son was easily compared to Satan.) Upon getting to know Meera, though, he learned that she wasn’t all that different from Arya in a sense- except she got caught more. It hadn’t surprised Bran at all that once Arya became friends with Jojen that she became even better friends with Meera. Catelyn wasn’t very happy about it but she’d yet to say anything.

“I’m lost.” Bran shook his head slowly, being completely honest. Sometimes Jojen’s brain ran faster than his words could explain what he was thinking. He’d get this determined look on his face as though if he spoke fast enough he’d manage to make himself understandable. It was quiet similar to the look on his face now but this one was slightly different. It was as though he didn’t know exactly how much he wanted to say, and how much he wanted to keep to himself. “What are you saying?”

“Meera seems to… distract Arya. Very badly.” Jojen tapped his fingers against the wooden table top and bit at his lip. “I’m not entirely sure but it seems she may have a crush on her. A rather large one.”

Bran nodded, seeing why Jojen had been apprehensive about giving detail to Bran. It probably felt like Jojen might be revealing personal details about Arya to her family but Arya had been out as pansexual for a very long time. “It wouldn’t surprise me at all, honestly. Meera is very much her type- dark, dangerous, a bit of foul mouth…” Bran smiled. “But I don’t see what the situation is.”

“Her pining is driving me crazy and effecting her work.” Jojen sighed, seeming more irritated than Bran had ever seen him and he had to fight off a smirk. He knew exactly what Jojen was on about, Arya with a crush certainly was one of Bran’s least favourite Aryas. “I need you to help get them together so that things can be functioning again.”

“Does Meera like Arya back?” Bran asked in surprise, although he wasn’t entirely sure why he was surprised. He’d never considered that Meera liked girls, he’d never really considered that Meera liked anybody. For all the trouble she got into, Bran had never heard anything about Meera being involved- even slightly- with anybody… ever.

Jojen rolled his eyes and smiled. “Bran, Meera has been crushing on Arya from afar since your father’s promotion party when Arya and I were in sixth grade. Ever since they started talking and hanging out, Meera has become downright insufferable. I have Meera at home, and then I come to work and have to deal with Arya doing the same thing. I’m going to lose my bloody mind.”

Bran blinked. That was certainly news, although he remembered one of the few times Meera and Jojen had been over at the Starks house as children. “Okay, what’s the plan?”

Jojen smiled bright enough to light up the room and took another sip of Bran’s drink.

xxx

“Why are we doing this?” Arya asked, grabbing hold of Bran’s arm as he skidded on the icy sidewalk. Bran had barely been able to convince his older sister to come with him to the café that night and he wasn’t surprised either. Arya had been working all morning and if he was in her place, he wouldn’t want to go back to work either. But he also knew that Arya would enjoy this evening more than she thought she was going to.

“Jojen says he needs help.” Bran replied shortly, not wanting to give too much away. He knew that he was a shit a liar.

Arya huffed, releasing her grip on her brother and crossing her arms. “So why are  _you_ going then? You don’t work there. Just want to see your little boyfriend, huh?”

“Who, Jojen?” Bran asked, shaking his head quickly. “No, no, no. Not my boyfriend, no. We’re just friends, Arya!”

Arya scoffed and Bran glared at her. “Please, Bran. You’re pathetically in love with him.”

Bran sighed, unable to believe that Arya was standing here telling him he was in love with a Reed sibling when this whole evening was planned around getting Arya and Meera together at last. “No. If I love him at all, it’s like a brother or something.” Bran felt a tightness in his stomach and tried to force it away.

“Bran.” Arya said sharply with a hint of laughter. “If you ever looked at Robb the way you look at Jojen, I’d have to have a really serious talk with Dad.”

“You’re so disgusting.” Bran groaned, face bright red.

xxx

“I really love coffee and left over pastries are fine.” Jojen whispered to Bran, his hand rested on Bran’s elbow. The thought of Arya’s words rushed through him, and Bran felt his face heat up. He hadn’t considered the possibility of having crush on Jojen before, but now in the dimly light café and only really being able to focus on anything except the way the lights danced in Jojen’s mossy green eyes, it was all he could think about.

“Hey!” Arya’s voice carried over to them. “Why are we standing in the dark?”

Jojen straightened up, his hand falling away from Bran’s elbow leaving behind a sharp coolness. “It’s not dark, Arya, the lighting is just dimmer than usual. Saves on power.”

Sometimes Jojen was surprisingly good at lying. He said all this with a perfect straight face, his eyes revealing nothing. Bran marvelled at him, possibly not for the first time, before allowing himself to lead towards the very table in which Bran and Jojen had sat at this very afternoon.  

Arya moved to sit down beside Bran but Jojen quickly dropped down into the empty seat and sent Arya a large smile. Arya raised her brow at Jojen, as though this action proved everything she’d been thinking. Bran shook his head, Arya really had no idea what was coming.

Meera bounced- quite literally  _bounced-_  into the room and dropped a plate of muffins onto the table top. Bran noticed that there was only one chocolate chip and grabbed at it before Arya could. It seemed that Meera bringing the muffins had been a blessing all on its own, because Arya was too busy looking at Meera to notice what Bran was doing.  

Man, Jojen had been spot on. This was worst version of “Arya with a crush” that Bran had ever seen. She was even blushing, and Bran had certainly never seen that before. Meera, from all that Bran knew about her, seemed to be equally smitten with his dark haired sister. Bran glanced round at Jojen who cocked his brow as if to tell him “I told you so.”

Meera took her seat down beside Arya and was reaching for the plate when Jojen sprang into action. He took hold of the plate and tugged it back towards him, smirking the whole while. Bran tried to fight off his own smirk and the thoughts of how adorable Jojen look at this moment in the time. Most moments in time, really.

“Wait.” Jojen said. “It’s time for you two to stop beating around the bush and get together already.” Jojen said bluntly and Bran let his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

“Bit forward don’t you think, Joj?” Bran sighed, the nickname slipping from his lips without thought. Meera and Arya were both blushing and embarrassed. Jojen sent Bran a withering look.

“Do you think that anything less than that would get through to them?” Jojen asked and Bran, once again, had to admit that he was right before nodding slightly and turning back to face his sisters. They had both narrowed their eyes and were glancing back and forth between the two boys.

“Are you saying you planned this whole evening because you wanted us to stop pining over each other and start dating?” Arya asked in disbelief.

“Because talk about hypocrisy.” Meera added with an eyeroll. Bran’s face grew red once again but Jojen showed no reaction.

“So, you admit you’ve been pining?” Jojen replied with a smile. Meera and Arya’s blushes both deepened and Bran finally let out a laugh. “Alright, I think it’s time we’ll be going so you can discuss what you’re next step will be.”

Jojen told hold of Bran’s hand and tugged the smaller boy to his feet. As they walked away from their still-blushing sisters, Jojen leaned over and whispered “wanna see a movie?”

Bran decided this had been one of the best days of his life.


End file.
